Obsession
by Silvaer
Summary: Harry has an obsession other than Draco. But his lover has to guess to find out what it is. HPDM, in the most lightest of ways. Drabble? Ficlet?
1. Let The Games Begin

**Title**: Obsession

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything that is JKR's. In other words, the characters in this little thing.

**Summary**: Harry has an obsession other than Draco. But his lover has to guess to find out what it is. HPDM, in the most lightest of ways.

**Warnings**: SLASH described in dialogue. Second chapter only.

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Authoress'** **Notes**: I didn't know when the time setting was for this little drabble thing, so I just put in Yuletide (Christmas). This means that its not part of any of my other stories. Unless you want them to, of course. This first bit is the box and wrapping paper (I think...), and the next chapter should fit in the 'present' part of the X-mas deal. **MERRY CHRISTMAS**! -whispers- to all, and to all a good night...-yawn-

* * *

It was on the train years ago when he met his soon-to-be best friend(s) that he had his first, proper experience of his future obsession. It was a delight to him, especially after his idiotic, whale of a cousin got so much of the rich, wondrous fullness.

He could not wait to share his happiness and joy of it with his lover during their first Yuletide together. But, something clicked inside his concealed and ambitious Slytherin side when he chose to share his other obsession with Draco.

It was breakfast time, about two days before Christmas, and they were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, much to Draco's distaste. 'They', meaning the Golden Trio, plus a few Slytherins, consisting of Draco, Pansy, and Blaise Zabini.

"Hey Draco." Began Harry, sitting on the blond boy's lap, being fed a chunk of pancake covered completely with maple syrup.

"Yeah, 'Ry?"

"Did you know I have an obsession?" _Better get straight to the point_, he thought.

"Yes, I did."

"Really? I meant, besides you." Ron's right eyelid twitched at the remark. Hermione hid a grin behind the book she was reading.

Draco raised a combed brow. "Then, no, I didn't. Care to tell me?"

"No." came the short reply.

Draco blinked. Harry had refused him! "Why not?"

"I'd prefer you to suffer from the curiosity."

"_Really_, Harry?"

"What? Good Merlin Dray, you can always guess. Not that I'd tell you the correct answer anyways."

Draco's friends snickered. This was going to be entertaining. They were immensely glad to join the Gryffindors for breakfast today. It was everyday you got to see Draco Malfoy flustered. Except maybe for after a long snogging session with Potter.

"Fine, I'll guess. But can you give me some clues?"

"Sure…if you're up to it." Harry suppressed a smirk.

"Of course I'm up to this silly challenge!" exclaimed Draco, faking hurt and taking ever-so slight offence.

Harry chuckled. It was time for the fun and games to begin.


	2. I'll Be In The Kitchens!

**Authoress' Notes:** Merry Christmas (and a Happy New Year)! So, here's the second chapter (thing) of _Obsession_. Enjoy (and review, so more stories and chapters can be posted)! Can _you_ guess what Harry's obsession is? I think I have the reward in one of my folders _somewhere_...Anyways, just review and guess!

* * *

"So," Harry shifted on his warm seat that was Draco. The older boy held in a groan. Harry smirked inwardly to himself. "Do you want a clue? Or would you rather make a guess first?"

Draco managed to say, "Guess." He quickly gulped down a large portion of his pumpkin juice. "My hair?"

Harry and the other Slytherins laughed out loud. The Gryffindors and Draco looked on in confusion.

Harry had invited the Slytherins over for a reason. He had only said about two lines to them before breakfast, and the fun would spoil if they said anything. But Slytherins being Slytherins, they would enjoy all the fun first.

"Sorry 'bout that. Would you like a clue now?" Draco nodded, still confused.

"Alright, first clue. Hermione, keep count on how many he needs, 'kay?" The smart witch bobbed her head slowly, closing her book and pulling out a scrap of parchment and an Everlasting quill.

"It's completely edible." Harry told Draco after he had turned slightly in his seat to look at his boyfriend.

Draco winced. He could see why Harry laughed now. He tried guessing again. "Treacle tart?" He knew the younger boy liked that dessert.

Harry shook his head. "Nope. I'll give you another hint. It'll taste pretty good if it's in half liquid, half solid form, and smeared all over you or me when we're in bed." _Well, I really got to the point now. _

Draco's eyes widened at the black-haired boy's response. "Say what?"

Harry forced his smirk down again. He wriggled on his seat, brushing himself against Draco constantly. "My other obsession can be delightfully used and tasted if it were to be smeared and rubbed all over the both of us as we prepare to play…you know, me tracing your body with one finger and swirling the wondrous taste on you, licking and biting all over, to savour the taste of … you and my treat?"

Draco held a breath. He shouldn't need to suffer like this, oh-so early in the morning in front of the _whole school_! "Ice cream, then!" he called out exasperatedly, a bit too loudly at that, since nearly half of the population in the Great Hall turned to look at him.

At the Head Table, Dumbledore's eyes twinkling intensified. "Mr Malfoy, my dear boy, do you need some ice cream? We can always have one of the kitchen elves to help you with your problem."

Draco flushed a brilliant pink at the double meaning of the last sentence. No, his problem could only be dealt either by himself (in the washroom or somewhere else where no one would barge in) or with Harry (so to say).

Ron's face had change a multitude of different colours the whole breakfast, trying to hold down his food that he had devoured so early. Hermione had paused in marking down the hints, since she was quite sure that Harry gave too many in one sentence to count.

"Well?" Harry practically purred, and shifted about some more, most definitely feeling the Malfoy Heir's problem.

"I give up!" cried Draco hoarsely in a rush. He removed Harry from his lap, got up as smoothly as possible (without showing off his problem), and exited the Hall as fast as he could (with his problem).

"I'll be in the kitchens with the treat if you need me!" called Harry, finally smirking. He turned back to his unfinished breakfast.

Pansy giggled along with Hermione, who had caught up by this point. Ron was Missing In Action…or rather, he was under the table, unconscious. Blaise patted Harry on the back, and they shared a high-five.

"That was a bit _too_ easy if you ask me. What do you think I should try next?" Harry asked innocently.

"Whipped cream…in his _beloved_ hair." Was Hermione's sarcastic reply. The remainder of the little group burst into laughter.

Except for Ron, who was still out cold under the table.


End file.
